


Your First Kiss

by rosesggu



Series: Yeonbin mini adventures [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Strangers to Lovers, they are both kind of a mess, very cute, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesggu/pseuds/rosesggu
Summary: “I’m sorry for startling you it’s just…” Yeonjun smiled shyly and looked at the ground before making eye contact again which made Soobin very nervous. Why was a pretty guy like that talking to him? “Well, we are in Paris, you know, city of love, all that jazz… and like… can I ask you something that is probably really over the top?”“Uh… okay?”“Well you see, I am 20 years of age but I have never even had my first kiss and I just thought hey, what better place to have my first kiss than the top of the eiffel tower? And you are the cutest guy around so… do you maybe want to be my first kiss?”
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Yeonbin mini adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825927
Comments: 12
Kudos: 222





	Your First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by some posts I've seen on social media about people asking strangers to kiss them on top of the eiffel tower because that's apparently a thing you can do??? Anyways this is my first txt fic I'm a baby MOA please be patient with me <3 lots of love

Soobin let out a breath he’d been holding while in the cramped elevator as he stepped out onto the viewing platform, his mother’s hand on his wrist to make sure he didn’t lose his parents in midst of all the other tourists.

They found a spot where all three of them could fit, looking down at Paris. A giant city, like there were millions of them all over the world. What was so intriguing about this one? He couldn’t tell.

While his parents began getting out their cameras and taking pictures of everything they could possible fit into the frame Soobin simply took in the view, breathing in the air that was a lot cooler up here than on the ground. He couldn’t complain, summer in this city brought an uncomfortable heat with it that seeped through every single pore of his body.

The wind messed up his hair, not that he could care much. ‘What’s gonna happen anyways, it’s not like I’ll meet the love of my life randomly on the streets in France.’ he’d explained to his father when he had asked him why he wasn’t putting as much effort into his hair as at home.

“I’m going to walk around a bit. Can I meet you guys here?” he asked his parents and they nodded, barely even listening since they were so occupied with photographing all the streets that looked the same from up here.

Soobin started walking. There were so many people crowding the edges of the platform, trying to get the best view. He still couldn't quite grasp what was so fascinating about it, as if there weren’t enough other places like this in the world.

He almost tripped when someone tapped his shoulder, flinching in surprise. He turned around to find a boy in front of him, shorter, which wasn’t hard considering Soobin’s height, and with blue dyed hair. His eyes were sparkly and his eyebrows were thick. He looked intimidating but soft at the same time and Soobin found himself intrigued.

“Hi! I’m Yeonjun.” the guy introduced himself.

“Soobin.” his voice was shockingly small.

“I’m sorry for startling you it’s just…” Yeonjun smiled shyly and looked at the ground before making eye contact again which made Soobin very nervous. Why was a pretty guy like that talking to him? “Well, we are in Paris, you know, city of love, all that jazz… and like… can I ask you something that is probably really over the top?”

“Uh… okay?”

“Well you see, I am 20 years of age but I have never even had my first kiss and I just thought hey, what better place to have my first kiss than the top of the eiffel tower? And you are the cutest guy around so… do you maybe want to be my first kiss?”

It took a few moments for Soobin to process the words that had come out of the blue-haired boy’s mouth. Once he’d properly understood his jaw dropped and he could barely form a coherent sentence.

“I- I mean… what?” he finally stuttered out and Yeonjun scratched his neck nervously.

“It’s kind of… weird of me, I know, you totally can say no! I don't like… wanna come off as a creep.” he began chewing his lip, visibly tense.

Soobin shook his head almost in disbelief. “No, no, I mean I… I can? I… yes?”

“Really?” maybe it was the light, Soobin thought, but Yeonjun’s eyes seemed to lighten up a little.

“Y-yeah.” he said finally, not so sure if he’d regret it later on.

In that moment Soobin sent a silent thank you to the guy at the first real party he had attended in ninth grade who had been his first kiss, because that now probably would spare him a lot of extra embarrassment.

“Okay I… have no clue how this works? I mean… wow, this is more awkward than it seemed in my mind.” the shorter boy rambled.

Soobin, in a weird rush of confidence, stepped a little closer, forcing Yeonjun to look up at him. The taller placed a finger under his chin and took a deep breath.

“You sure about this?” he asked carefully.

“Mhm.” 

‘Please don’t let this be a disaster.’ Soobin thought to himself before squeezing his eyes shut and tipping forward to kiss this boy who he had met literally minutes ago.

Yeonjun kissed back a little, even more inexperienced than Soobin. He had smooth and warm lips and the taller started feeling a little dizzy as their hands brushed each other. They parted shortly after and both of them by now were blushing up to their ears.

“That was… woah…” Yeonjun muttered. Then he smiled widely, his cheeks becoming round and his eyes turning to little crescents.. “Thanks, Soobin.”

“Y-yeah, no problem.” said boy muttered and before either of them could say anything else Yeonjun’s name was called out loudly. His head snapped into the direction of it and Soobin was relieved to see no one in particular looking at them.

“Oh that must be my mum… I gotta go… it was nice to meet you, Soobin. Thank you for the kiss!” the blue haired boy said quickly and rushed away, disappearing from Soobin’s sight just as quickly as he had appeared a few minutes ago.

“What the hell…” Soobin muttered to himself as he quickly made his way back to where his parents were.

“Hey, got to see some nicer views?” his mother asked, storing her camera in her bag.

‘Oh for sure.’ Soobin thought to himself. Then he came to the realisation that he hadn’t even asked Yeonjun for his social media or anything. He would never see that pretty boy again whose first kiss he’d taken. He damned his shyness for it.

“No, all looks pretty much the same to me.” he told his parents who shrugged, seemingly satisfied with the approximately ten thousand pictures they’d taken.

The family went around the entire platform nevertheless and Soobin kept searching for the blue hair that would have made Yeonjun stick out but he was nowhere to be seen.

“Looking for something?” his father asked but Soobin simply shook his head.

“No, nothing.” he lied and apparently that seemed to satisfy his father enough to not bother him with it any further.

The elevator back down was crowded again, smelling of sweat with the air thick and warm. Soobin closed his eyes and tried to focus on something else.

He thought of his friends at home. They probably would be asleep at that moment, being in a completely different timezone. Yet here in Paris the sun was shining brightly outside when he entered another elevator and finally reached ground level, heading out into the heat.

There were people everywhere as Soobin followed his parents to their next destination, they apparently were on the hunt for food. He didn’t even know if he was hungry, breakfast at the hotel had been heavy and filling.

Some people were sitting on the floor or on boardwalks, eating ice cream or sipping on soda cans. They talked in hundreds of different languages and Soobin wondered what the stories behind each of them were, how they’d gotten here on this disgustingly hot summer day, where they would spend the night and what was on their minds.

The restaurants and cafés which were clustered along the streets and seemingly faded into each other had all their outdoor seats occupied and people sat under large sunshades, putting sunscreen onto their children’s bodies and eating, laughing, talking.

Soobin saw a few couples pass by, holding hands or feeding each other their ice cream. He saw pairs steal decent kisses and he saw others in a not so shameful manner, almost eating each other up.

He tried not to pull a disapproving face, it was not his right to judge. But it did make him wonder if anyone had paid attention to the blue haired boy and the awkward lanky kid kissing on the viewing platform for seemingly no reason.

There was a busking group that they passed, playing different instruments and singing loudly and cheerfully, wide smiles on their faces when bystanders started clapping or dancing along, over all having a blast.

In general everyone seemed to be in an untouchable positive mood. Maybe it was the weather.

The family got lunch from a small vendor selling crepes and Soobin got his own one loaded with nutella, tasting almost too sweet for his liking.

They sat down on a boardwalk and watched people walk by. Soobin’s parents were in a heated discussion about which museum to visit the next day while their son got our his phone, looking at himself in the front facing camera.

He had nutella remains on the corners of his mouth which he quickly wiped away with his thumb. Otherwise he looked normal. He looked just the way he always did, not particularly someone who’d stick out of a crowd. Yet he couldn’t stop remembering that Yeonjun had said he was ‘the cutest guy around’. How many boys their age had been around anyways? Soobin didn’t really pay attention to these things.

‘Stop thinking about Yeonjun. You’ll never see him again, Soobin.’ he scolded himself internally and sighed slightly.

“Are you okay?” his mother asked, placing her hand on his shoulder. Soobin pushed it off.

“It's too warm for physical contact! And yes, I’m alright I just… there was this really nice boy on the platform earlier but I forgot to ask for a way to contact him.”

His parents smiled at him and despite Soobin’s protest his father ruffled his hair.

“It’s okay, who knows? Maybe we’ll run into him again.”

“Very funny.” Soobin responded, rolling his eyes. “This city is gigantic.”

“The world is a small place, bunny.” his mother said gently and he smiled at the nickname.

His parents had called him bunny for as long as he remembered. Why? He didn't quite know but he loved it.

His friends had adapted the nickname and soon everyone he considered close only called him bunny anymore. Soobin didn’t mind at all.

His father’s comment still made him think. The thought of seeing Yeonjun again was exciting and he didn’t really want to get his hopes up but oh how much he’d love to see that boy once more who spoke with an ever resting pout on his lips.

Soobin didn’t remember when he’d had the time to catch that detail but he smiled at the thought. Oh, he really had a thing for cute boys.

When his parents had both finally finished eating their crepes they got back up.

“I thought we could just take a little walk along the Seine, you know, like in that ABBA song.” his father suggested and Soobin’s mother began singing in excitement.

Their son laughed, shaking his head. “You guys are embarrassing.”

“Careful, you’re just nineteen years of age and already turning into a grumpy old man!” his father teased him and the three of them giggled a little before making their way towards the river.

Even more people were here at the river banks, sitting on the floor, watching tourist ferries ride by. The sun burned on Soobin’s skin and he hated how his shirt almost clung to his body, making it insufferable to be out there in the july heat.

His mother offered him some water, she always came prepared and had more than enough water with her to make all three of them survive at least three days of drought but Soobin denied.

Again, more couples. Soobin almost felt a little envious of how these people got to be in the city of love with someone they loved... but then again he was there with his parents and who would ever love him more than those two people?

His mother made them stop every two minutes to take a picture, or maybe ten, of herself or, most of the time, of Soobin. He didn’t like being photographed that much but he endured it. The smile on her face as she gushed about how handsome he looked was worth it.

Time seemed to fly by and soon the early evening hours arrived, the working population of Paris filling the streets, all of them rushing to get home, talking on their phones and seemingly not paying any attention to their surroundings, the golden sunlight on the walls of the houses, the people chatting and laughing, the river water rippling. It all was so normal to them, they had stopped seeing it.

Soobin still couldn’t stop thinking about Yeonjun and he prayed to every godly entity he could think of to run into the blue haired boy again.

He thought about what a shame it would be if he didn’t, not only for him but for Yeonjun who after all had lost his first kiss to him, something he’d never get back. And maybe the whole idea of it was too glorified, maybe it wasn’t that meaningful but maybe Soobin still wanted it to be special.

Maybe he wanted it to mean something to Yeonjun.

Two kids ran past him, they were maybe nine years old. They made their way into an ice cream parlor facing the riverside with a french name that Soobin probably couldn’t ever have pronounced correctly.

“Do you want some ice cream?” his father asked as he saw his glance and Soobin smiled.

“Sure, why not?”

The family went inside the filled parlor and each got a cone. Soobin had no clue what flavours he had purchased but they were the two that looked the closest to chocolate.

As he ate his ice cream, which turned out to be a challenge at the rate it was melting in the heat, he listened to his mother talk about something related to her work.

“I guess we should start thinking about dinner.” Soobin’s father finally suggested as they had long finished their cold snacks and were still walking by the river.

They decided to head back into the streets of the city, a little deeper into the maze that was Paris. They agreed that they would stop if they saw a nice place.

It turned out to be a greater challenge than expected because Soobin’s parents were unable to decide on what food they wanted so they just kept walking until Soobin was convinced they’d ended up lost in this giant city.

That was when they spotted a little restaurant. It had just enough tables so one wouldn’t feel observed the entire time and it was occupied but not crowded so the family decided on a free table outside, getting seated while a waitress already hurriedly approached them.

She said something in french but she must’ve read the questioning expressions on their faces because she quickly switched to english.

In between language barriers Soobin ended up with the menu in his hands. The waitress took their drink orders and then quickly hurried away to give them time to decide on their meals.

He was surprised by the amount of options that were available and he could hardly decide on anything.

He’d just barely managed to make a choice when the waitress already was back, taking their food orders after setting their drinks down. Then she hurried inside the establishment again.

“This place seems nice.” Soobin’s mother said and her husband nodded.

Their son had sunken into his own thoughts, staring at the glass of sprite in front of him.

Yeonjun, he thought of Yeonjun again, could almost hear his voice saying his name.

Then there was a gentle tap on his shoulder.

Soobin flinched, ripped out of his thoughts and realised that he hadn’t imagined Yeonjun’s voice after all. He was right there, next to his chair. His blue hair was a little messier than earlier that day but he was once again showing off his gorgeous smile. His parents were behind him at a safe distance, too distracted with their own conversation to pay attention to what their son was doing.

“Yeonjun!” Soobin gasped out and the other boy smiled, playfully bowing.

“The one and only. Wanna tell me why you suddenly don’t respond to your name?” his eyes had something playful and Soobin felt intimidated but so intrigued, his stomach doing a weird twist.

“I was lost in thought.” he admitted truthfully and the blue haired boy giggled.

“Hello. I’m Yeonjun.” he introduced himself to Soobin’s parents and shook their hands. The other boy inhaled sharply as his father raised his brows and grinned at him knowingly.

“How did you… I mean… you’re here?” Soobin stuttered out and the other boy shrugged.

“Crazy coincidence, I know. A very convenient one though. I was in a rush earlier today, I forgot to ask you for a way to keep in touch.” Yeonjun said, his cheeks a little pink as he did.

“You… I mean… you want to?”

“Obviously!” Yeonjun said, way too quickly and he shut his mouth before revealing anything further to the other boy’s parents. “So, like, can I have your number? Socials? Anything?”

“Of course! Of course. I can give you my number.”

Yeonjun shot him two thumbs up before getting his phone out and opening the contacts app before handing it to Soobin.

Latter saved his number under ‘Your first kiss’ with a little bunny emoji right behind it, handing the device back with a shy smile. His ears were getting suspiciously warm as he saw the other notice the contact name.

“I’ll text you soon then, Soobin. I’d love to stay but I think we have a reservation at a different place so I have to go. I’m glad I met you again though. Bon appetite! Nice meeting you too, sir, ma’am.” Yeonjun smiled widely as he spoke, waving before going back to his parents and heading off.

“Was that the nice boy from the Eiffel Tower?” Soobin’s mother asked curiously.

“Yeah, yeah he was.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!!! This was fun to write! Feel free to check my twitter @rosesggu !!


End file.
